A Place For My Head
by YAOI.a way of life
Summary: Harry is enlightened, and searches for the one to give him the dark that he craves. Voldemort will play a large part in Harry’s transformation from light to dark.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own (blah blah blah)

Summary:

Harry is enlightened, and searches for the one to give him the dark that he craves. Voldemort will play a large part in Harry's transformation from the light to dark.

Chapter One   
  
There are times in a person's life, when they must consider their destinies. When they must stop and think of the many obstacles in their life that keep them from accomplishing any of their goals. Though this type of epiphanies may happen during your 30's or so. Some intellects can go that deep into themselves as early as their teens. At times this can happen because of the abundance of problems or conflicts causing them to review their life to the fullest extent, and then it may be the growth sprout of the mind that has one to contemplate what they could be doing better or different to gain the things they've wanted most in life.  
  
At the age of sixteen, Harry was going through his "midlife" crisis. In his sixth year of attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry had lived the lives of many powerful wizards in history, trice over. The raven- haired boy's eyes were of spun glass emerald that seemed too old for one that had seen so little suns.  
  
Sitting on the Hogwarts express, Harry thought over everything that had happened to him over the summer, and how they have changed his perspective on life. How his mind was open to other possibilities now that he has seen, as if looking in from the outside, how his life actually seems to the random onlooker. The worries he had earlier in his life came back at him full force, and made him understand what some had been trying to tell him since the beginning of his Wizarding education.  
  
Things are not as they seem at Hogwarts or even in the entire Wizarding world. Harry had come to realize that he had been forced to wear rose tinted glasses, while attending this school, and stood back submissively and let them. He took things at face value that should have been scrutinized further. Slowly but surely the orphaned boy was recognizing the signs of a gilded culture of wizards and witches who wore blinders to escape their petty lives Yet these same people were so ready to shun those who acted differently than themselves because a man who has defeated another powerful man has said to.  
  
Slowly but surely, the Gryffindor was starting to comprehend that there is no right and wrong, light and dark, only opposing ideals and shades of gray.  
  
Rain began to streak the large windows of the Hogwarts Express. The tremulous trees of the Scott lands shook under the great gusts of wind that surrounded them. The storm outside Harry's cabin window could have been a mirror of the storm residing in his own mind.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own (blah blah blah)

**Author's Note: **

I really don't have anything to say, but the next chapter is going up next Monday around 6:30pm so keep a look out.

**_Chapter Two:_**

Hermione and Ron were making their way through to the last car of the Hogwarts express, hoping to find Harry before all their lunch was wasted on finding Harry. The two prefects had just come from a meeting for the prefects of the four houses. The meeting had started with a lecture from the Head Boy and Head Girl Terrence Torelli and Constace Copper. The extremely winded speech was to just let those present understand that by being prefects they are automatically entitled to ask to be observed for headsip during their seventh year of attending Hogwarts. Anyone other than a certified prefect applying, would have to talk to recent prefect of their house for details and any other information they may need.

During the meeting the two Gryffindor prefects couldn't keep their hands off off each other. Why they had to listen to three hours of something so simple, Ron would never understand exactly why it took that long, but he knew some better things he could be doing with his time. The small dainty hand that keep creeping up his thigh toward his thigh was the reason for the thoughts starting in Ron's head. Knowing that at this eact moment Hermione was once again thinking about sex was driving the red head crazy.

Hermione wasn't doing so good paying attention to the meeting her self. While her dark brown eyes wer kept on the pimply faced boy, who seemed to study even moree than her and was rattling on and on about the behavior expected of a prefect, the bushy haired girl was thinking of all the ways she could keep from actually having sex with the red headed boy next to her. The fact that see had many reasons for being around the boy other than the usual attraction and usefulness of a companion. Having sex with Ron would put too many complications on many of her plans and cause her to alter them. They are perfect the way they are and should be changed under any circumstances. Sometimes Hermione wondered exactly why she spun all he machinations around Ron. Give her a few minutes and she would once agqain understand the way her mind worked when she was eleven.

When the seemingly horny couple made their way to the last car of the train they had checked every compartment until therre was only two left. Before going into the one on the left, Ron grabbed Hermione's upper arm and pulled her close.

"Wha-"

Ron shook his head and bent his 6 feet 3 inches to the smaller girls ear. Speaking directly ino the other ear Ron whispered his observations.

"If you haven't noticed yet, thee is oly one more cabin left." Ron said as if that explained everything.

Rolling her eyes in the universal 'duh' look, Hermione wited for the boy to clarify further.

"Well we haven't seen nor heard from our dear friend Mr. Malfoy since we started our venture."

Setting a humoring smile onto her face, the brown eyed girl let a cheaply praising look come into her eyes.

" Oh Ron, you're totally right, but what are we gonna do…" Hermione trailed off to at least give the taller boy a chance to show the small amount of brains he had. Not wanting to disappoint his girlfriend, Ron puffed up his chest an an appauling shadow of arrogance and smiled.

" The answer to that would be to look through the glass to see who's sitting in side." The boy stated in a way that showed just how proud he was of coming up with a solution to a problem when his girlfriend couldn't. 'Whose the man…I'm da man.' The goofy boy thought wistfully.

Planting a grateful smile in her face. Hermione turned away from the self satisfie look of her boyfrinds and rolled her eyes and supressed a sneer that sprang up at the thought of Ron even thinking that Hermione hadn't thought of the stupidly easy plan.

"Harry are you in here?" the annoyed girl asked, while knocking on the door of the compqartment.

"No I'm not" a muffled sarcastic voice said through the door.

When Ron heard the voice of his best friend, he pushed by Hermione to get through the door. Once he burst through the door he smiled at his friend.

Harry continued looking out the window of the compartment as everything went by in a large rush of green. Black, and grey.

"Hello Ron, Hermione…we need to talk" Harry sighed, " Come in, close the door, and take a seat… this is going to take a while.

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

_(See First Chapter)****_

****

****

**_Chapter Three:_**

****

****

Harry had just finished saying everything that he's wanted to say for two months to the two people sitting with him. Harry could feel a weight lift off of him as he breathed after the tirade he just went through.

****

Harry looked to Ron who was sitting in the seat opposite him in total shock. Harry knew that the things he said were mean, vindictive, arrogant, and evil…but they were all true. As much as the raven-haired boy hated to admit it, he had wasted a good amount of years on these _people_ here. The things that he knew know was contributing to his decisions he was making and starting to carry out now. No longer caring for his so called friends reactions anymore, Harry turned towards the window once again and watched the storm that was bringing him more solace than any of those muggle loving fools ever had.

Hermione's outer appearance told of silent contemplation of what to do with the new predicament, but really she was seething with anger at the way her plans were being foiled.

Since the summer time when Ron and her had started showing a trait of leadership that even Harry, with all of his good genes, fame and fortune, didn't seem have in him. This is one of the reasons that Hermione was drawn to Harry. She thought that through being a woman, smart, and trust worthy she could get in good with the boy who lived.

A twist desire had went through her body when she thought of all the differences she could make in the world through befriending the one who had most of the power in the Wizarding world (but didn't know it). This being one of her more thought out plans, and harder to play out, Hermione was thoroughly **_fucking pissed off_**_._

'What am I going to do she thought. Everything is coming down around me. How could he do this to me? I don't care if he wants to stop being our friend. I don't care if he wants to live his own live. He will live the life **_I_** set for him. I will not leave him alone.' Hermione's eyes began to turn an iridescent red as the anger she felt in her thoughts began to affect her outer appearance.

'This is fine; he'll have the time he needs to get his priorities straight. Once he does things will be back to normal.' Hermione squeezed her fingers tight, and slightly fisted her skirt, 'If he doesn't then I will just have to show him what it means to mess with Hermione Granger.'

Harry noticed the difference in Hermione's eyes and the fists she tried to conceal. The anger he could feel twisting in the air contradicted the calm façade that had come over the Gryffindor and the dumbstruck look the red head was giving him.

'I'll give them a few moments, then I know the funk will hit the fan, and I'll just have to give them a taste of exactly what I've been learning over the summer.' Harry thought with a smirk.

Authors Note: 

As much as I hate authors notes. I just want to say thanx to all of my reviewers:

Klover P SerpentClara Krissy Riddle gundam06serenity

Bri Q JJB

Sorry that this was a half an hour late…lil bro's like getting their ass's kicked…I had to oblige. Next one comes Thursday so happy reading. Draco comes up in next chapter.

See Ya! Oh yeah…REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
